ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Mickey, Donald and Goofy Movie
A Mickey, Donald and Goofy Movie is a 2019 American animated musical comedy film starring Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy, directed by Jun Falkenstein and Bill Speers, released in United States by Walt Disney Pictures Plot While moving house with their owners, Mickey, Donald and Goofy get into a fight, and Pluto nails Young Max inside his mousehole with floorboards, but misses the moving van and is forced to stay in the house after angering a nearby bulldog. The house is demolished the next morning, leaving them homeless. Wandering through the city, they meet a dog, Puggsy, and his flea friend, Frankie, who try to persuade them to be friends. While finding food from some nearby bins, Puggsy and Frankie are captured by two dogcatchers, while Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Young Max and Pluto end up in a tussle with some alley cats. They escape after Pluto fools them into falling into the sewer. They then cross paths with a nine-year-old girl, Robyn Starling, who has run away from home. She tells them that since her mother died in childbirth and her father was apparently killed in a recent avalanche, she has been living with her abusive guardian, "Aunt" Pristine Pigg, and her devious lawyer and boyfriend, Lickrat, but ran away after Pigg threw her locket out of the window. Despite Robyn's misgivings, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Young Max and Pluto persuade her to return home and they are taken in as pets. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Young Max and Pluto, however, end up in a massive food fight with Pigg's dog, Ferdinand, and stumble across a telegram confirming that Robyn's father is still alive. Pigg sends them to an animal shelter run by Dr. Applecbear, who turns out to be an abusive animal kidnapper, and the true employer of the two dogcatchers who caught Puggsy. Reuniting with Puggsy in the cells, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Young Max and Pluto stage an escape and free all of Applecbear's captured animals, among them Droopy, and rush to tell Robyn the news. Elated, Robyn becomes determined to find her father in Tibet and they escape the city on a raft in the river, but the raft is struck by a boat and they end up separated. Pigg places a $1 million bounty on Robyn, while Mr. Starling is alerted of his daughter's situation and rushes back to America to find her. Robyn is found by Captain Catddie, the owner of a failing amusement park, and houses her until seeing an ad for the reward, upon which he traps Robyn on the ferris wheel and contacts Pigg. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Young Max and Pluto also find Robyn and they flee in a paddle boat as Pigg, Lickrat, Applecbear and the dogcatchers arrive. A long chase ensues, in which the dogcatchers end up trapped in the ferris wheel and Catddie and Applecbear are left stranded in the river. Following the river, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Young Max, Pluto and Robyn arrive at Robyn's summer cabin, but Pigg and Lickrat have arrived first. In the ensuing scuffle, a lantern is knocked over and the cabin is set on fire. As Pigg and Lickrat flee on Robyn's boat, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Young Max and Pluto manage to get Robyn to the roof just as Mr. Starling arrives in his helicopter. Robyn is saved, but Mr. Starling is unable to reach Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Young Max and Pluto in time before the cabin collapses. They only barely survive and are reunited with Robyn. In the aftermath, Robyn takes Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Young Max and Pluto in as her pets. Just when it appears that they have found friendship, old habits die hard and the duo resume their antics. The film closes as Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Young Max and Pluto. Category:Films Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:Movies Category:2019 films Category:2019 songs Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures